


Sunshine

by whoawicked



Series: Trades [2]
Category: HumanTale (Fandom), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Breeding, Cunnilingus, Day At The Beach, F/M, First Time, Growling, Massage, Neck Kissing, Sans Makes Puns, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla, cute fucking shit, sensual, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 10:45:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11942481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoawicked/pseuds/whoawicked
Summary: You were taking a snooze on the beach, but needed a quick favor from a stranger.





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissGoal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissGoal/gifts).



> My part of a trade with [AnarchyPuppet](https://anarchypuppet.tumblr.com/) on tumblr! If you haven’t already, check out the [disgusting self shipping porn she made for me with Guzma.](https://anarchypuppet.tumblr.com/image/164681568500) :^)
> 
> (Made using [this picture ref](https://anarchypuppet.deviantart.com/art/Humantale-Sans-693944323) for HumanTale Sans.)

A balmy breeze brushes across your bare belly, cooling you off from the sun’s radiant warmth.  It feels nice.  You hear heavy waves crashing against the beach a few metres away, one after the other in a steady rhythm, as you lie pleasantly still under the perfect blue sky.  Seagulls are calling from the cliffs overlooking the bay, their sharp squeals starting to become too obnoxious to ignore.  

 

You sigh, inhaling the dense, briny air as you begin to wake from your early afternoon snooze.  You stir upon your beach towel, reaching your arms over your head in a good, long stretch.  You groan softly when you relax again.  How long had you been out?

 

You sit up slowly, squinting at the brightness of day even through your dark sunglasses.  You give the beach a quick survey— some kids playing in the water, more people scattered on their own towels working on their tan, and a beach volleyball game further down the shoreline.  

 

Another deep sigh as you turn toward your bag, digging out your cell phone and checking the time.  You had been asleep for a solid thirty minutes, at least.  That’s certainly more than enough time to keep you looking like the beautiful bronzed goddess that you are.  

 

You reach for the half-empty bottle of water in your bag, untwisting the cap and taking big, unapologetic gulps until it’s all gone.  

 

After your satisfied sigh, you go back to surveying the beach as you ponder what to do now.  You didn’t want to leave just yet, if you were being truthful.  It was a nice day, and you don’t have any friends with you today to talk your head off as you tried to relax.  Some might call you greedy for wanting more “me time,” but you feel like you deserve it this week.  

 

You want to make sure you were evenly tanned, after all, but you’d have to ask a stranger to apply your sunscreen to your back and shoulders if you wanted to flip over onto your belly and take another snooze.  Your anxiety balls up in your gut just thinking about it.  Luckily, in your experience, most people that frequented this beach were rather friendly.  

 

You give a quick glance around to gauge the nearest person to you— a young man sitting on a beach blanket a few paces behind you.  

 

The boy seems to startle as you look directly at him.  His gaze immediately shoots back down to his book to pretend that your eyes hadn’t locked for the briefest moment.  

 

But they did.  

 

He can’t be much older than his late twenties, you notice, with messy, matted dark hair like he has the grooming habits of a teenager.  He’s definitely on the chunky side, but it’s hard to tell the extent of it under his baggy jacket.  Isn’t he hot under there, anyway?

 

You decide that you’ve come too far too chicken out now.  You grab the bottle of sun lotion from your bag and straighten your legs underneath you to stand up, turning towards him in one fluid motion.

 

The boy feels his heart begin to pound in his chest like a beating drum as you stand up, the rhythm accelerating with each of your imposing strides across the sand.  With the sun radiating down onto your bronzed skin and your hair shimmering with hints of gold and amber, you look exactly like a goddess incarnate to him.  

 

Thick bullets of sweat begin to trickle past his hairline as he pretends that he wasn’t absolutely smitten with you as you slept under the shining sun just a few metres away from him.  He pretends that he hadn’t been praying for one of your perky tits to fall out of your bikini top while you were sleeping, nor that he had been imagining what your hair felt like between his fingers as he caressed the back of your head, guiding you into a passionate kiss as he dipped you in his arms.

 

He swallows nervously, waiting for you to approach him without looking up.  Whatever could you want from him, anyways?  Had you noticed the way he looked at you?  Were you coming over just to tell him off?  How gross he was?  

 

You try to put on a kind smile as you approach the young man, who is still pretending to be buried in his book.  You dig your toes into the warm sand as you stop at the edge of his blanket, bringing your hand up to your brow to help block the sun from your eyes as you look down at him.

 

“Hi,” you begin a little shakily.  You’re not very good at talking to strangers, let alone asking them for favours.  “I, uh...  So…   _ Hi.” _

 

Smooth.

 

The man looks up from his book with a lazy grin.  “heya,” he returns in a pleasantly deep voice.

 

He’s screaming internally despite his cool exterior.  

 

You curl your toes in the sand some more as you think of what to say.  You notice that his forehead is coated in a thin layer of perspiration— he must be pretty warm in that jacket, after all. After a beat, you figure honesty would be the best approach here.

 

“Can— Can I ask you a quick favor?  I’d like to even out my tan, but I need someone to get my back so that I don’t fry up like a piece of bacon.  Could you please…?” 

 

You hold out the white and brown bottle to him, at which he just stares without a change in his expression.

 

You begin to panic once he doesn’t answer you right away.

 

“I— I mean, would you mind?”  You begin to backtrack as he looks up at you blankly.  “I— I can ask someone else, if you’re uncomfortable wi—”  

 

“sure.  i’ll do it.”

 

His smile seems to have gotten wider as he looks up at you.

 

“O-Oh.”  You sigh through a relieved and terribly nervous giggle.  “Thanks so much.”

 

He takes the bottle from your hand graciously, inviting you to sit under the shade of his broad umbrella.  “no prob.”

 

“I really appreciate this,” you purr at him as you sit on your knees, just to fill in the silence.  The boy gets to his own knees behind you, pulling his sleeves back over his forearms to keep them from getting in the way.  You think to tell him your name, too, while you’re thinking of things to say.  “What’s yours?”

 

“sans.”

 

“Oh.”  You fold your hands into your lap politely as you listen to him pop the cap on the bottle.  “That’s certainly unique.”

 

“you might say it’s pretty  _ sans-ational.” _

 

The joke takes you completely off-guard, and you fall into a fit of hearty chuckles.  You turn around to face him with a dumbfounded smile.  “Did you really just...?”

 

“i did,” he confirms triumphantly.  “and you laughed.”

 

Sans seems right proud of himself, and you ignore the flutter in your belly as you look at his charismatic smile.  You turn back to stare at your hands in your lap, trying to cool down the blush spreading on your cheeks.

 

“i’m gonna touch ya now,” Sans warns in a soft tone as you hear the lotion splutter into his palm.  “might be a little cold.”

 

And sure enough, a chilly, wet sensation blooms on your upper back as you feel his hands on your skin.  You jump and hiss from the cool feeling, but soon the lotion begins to absorb your body heat and you relax into his touch.

 

Sans can’t believe it.  He’s touching you.  Your bare skin.  So warm, so soft.  You really are a goddess.

 

“Mmm,” you hum contentedly.  You watch some beachgoers working together to make a sand castle— two ladies and a young man— as Sans’s warm hands work around your back, smoothing the lotion into your skin. 

 

“that’s my bro and his friends.  tryin’ to build their dream home, heh.”

 

“Oh.”  You must have been staring.  “They look like they’re having fun.  Why aren’t you out there with them?”  You regret asking as soon as you say it…  You don’t want to be rude.

 

“eh.”  Sans goes back for more lotion.  “not really my scene, yanno?”  He returns to rubbing your back, and you can’t help but think that he just piled on a  _ lot _ of lotion.  

 

“Sure.  It’s nice to just relax and have some alone time.”  

 

You look around you at the little setup he has under his umbrella as his slips his finger under your bikini strap.  There’s a basket with some food items— sandwiches, snacks, beverages, and the like.  You notice a couple of large beach bags, too— one with several fish and some anime flair, and the other covered with skulls and crossbones.  Cute.

 

Another glance around and you come across the book that Sans had been reading.  “The Big Book of Puns.”

 

“Were you really reading a book filled with puns?” you ask incredulously.

 

“guilty.  they’re  _ pun _ deniably  _ punny.” _

 

You grin and snort at his cheek.  “That’s so dorky.”

 

“you laughed.”

 

Sans goes back for more lotion, but you don’t mind one bit. 

 

“Touché.”

 

There’s another long beat of silence between you two as you concentrate on how delightful Sans’s warm hands feel as they glide along your back.  He’s even applying some pressure to the spots just above your shoulder blades, almost like he’s massaging you.  

 

You don’t want him to stop.  

 

You fight the urge to moan under his touch.  He’s very gentle as he slathers your body in sun lotion, and you better believe he’s making sure to get  _ every _ centimetre of bare skin.  His finger absentmindedly traces down the divots of your spine as he moves his ministrations lower.  When his hands get down to your lower back, you bite your lip with anticipation.

 

When had this turned sinful?  

 

“i’m actually practising.”  Sans’s deep, low tone seems to be right in your ear, and the smell of something sour catches your nose.  Is that…  _ ketchup _ on his breath?  “that’s my thing— i do puns.  i have a show tonight.  at that comedy club on third street?”

 

“Oh, the green brick building?”

 

“yeah.”

 

His fingers trail around your sides, digging into the plump flesh of your belly.  You begin to feel a little self conscious, but he hasn’t stopped.

 

“do you… maybe wanna come?”  He clears his throat nervously.  “if you’re not busy, or anything.  you can even bring your boyfriend, if you—”

 

“No boyfriend,” you correct him quickly.  Sans feels his chest swell with hope.  “But I don’t know...”  You turn around to smile at him again, much more impishly than before.  “Are you any  _ good?” _

 

Sans shrugs innocently.  “i’m not the  _ worst _ act in the lineup.”  

 

That gets another chortle out of you.  At least he’s honest.  “Well that’s one way to sell yourself.”  

 

“hey, i made ya laugh again.  that’s gotta count for something.”

 

“Mmm…  I’ll think about it,” you concede.  

 

You didn’t have any real plans besides finishing up some reading you had been meaning to do, but going to a comedy club you’ve never been to just to watch a stranger perform a ‘better than the worst’ act didn’t exactly sell you in his favor.

 

Another long silence between you two passes as Sans rubs your body down rather sensually.  Your head hangs forward between your shoulders as his slightly calloused hands explore your body, squeezing your fleshy chub as your bikini struggles to keep it bound.  You were in blissful rapture as your new acquaintance delicately touched and caressed your body. 

 

A disgusting splurting noise ruins the steamy moment like a record scratch.

 

“oh...  guess you’re all out of lotion.”

 

Did…  Did Sans use up the whole bottle?  How long had he been rubbing you down?

 

“That’s okay, I think you got me pretty good anyway.”  You chuckle as you move to stand up, not-so-subtly pulling your bikini from between your ass cheeks and turning back to him.  “Well thanks for getting my back,” you tell him as you take the empty bottle back from him.  “Maybe I’ll return the favor and see ya tonight.  When’s your act?”

 

“nine-thirty.”  Sans grins at you lazily.  You find it cute.

 

“Well, if I don’t see you, Sans, I wish you the best of luck.”

 

“thanks, but i get the feeling that i’ll  _ sea _ you, for  _ shore _ .   _ dolphinately _ .”  

 

It’s when he winks exaggeratedly that you realize that his eyes are two different colors.  His left is piercingly blue like a cloudless sky, and the right is deep like dark chocolate.  

 

You’re left grinning like an idiot as you walk back to your spot on the beach.  Maybe you  _ will _ go see your newly acquainted pun master in his natural habitat… 

 

* * *

 

“Okay, okay,” you giggle nervously, brushing your black babydoll slip against your thigh to smooth out the wrinkles, admiring the violet lace trim as it settles against your skin.  “You can come in now!”

 

You hear a deep chuckle as your boyfriend of a few weeks opens the door into your bedroom from the hall.  “is this really necessar— _ ” _

 

Sans is dumbstruck, stopping dead in his tracks as soon as he lays eyes on you.  

 

There you are on your primly made bed, reclining ever-so-nonchalantly on your pillows as if you  _ happen _ to lounge around in expensive lace lingerie  _ all the time _ .  You look up at him demurely, like you hadn’t expected him to walk in on you like this, like you hadn’t just spent hours on your hair and makeup, including the extensive shaving and tweezing to make sure you were perfectly smooth and soft…  Like it was all no big deal.  

 

But you wanted to make sure this was a night to remember.  This would be the first time you and Sans make love, after all.  

 

He had been reluctant to sleep with you, even after a couple of months of steady dating.  You had already met his brother, Papyrus, and his friends, Undyne and Alphys, and you had even learned his favorite food— ketchup, of all things.  You felt like it was time to take your relationship to the next level, and Sans agreed.

 

“but i just have this…  _ baggage _ , i guess,” he had told you as you sat with each other on your couch earlier this afternoon.  “i don’t know if i’m...  my last relationship…  it didn’t…  end well.  but...  i have a tendency to hold onto the past, and i just need to move on.  i really like you, kiddo.  i want to show ya how much you mean to me.”

 

So you agreed to ease him into the intimacy, but you still wanted to surprise him tonight and, though you didn’t expect to go all the way with him, show him a good time.

 

After a few moments of Sans simply gaping at you, completely incapable of using actual speech, you begin to feel anxious.  “Is—  Do you like it?”

 

Sans reluctantly brings his eyes up from your delicious body, meeting your unsure gaze with a clenched jaw.  His shoulders stiffen as he breathes in, preparing himself for what he wants to say.

 

“i…”  

 

He exhales the breath he had been holding before slowly stalking over to you in the dim light of your bedroom, sitting on the edge of the bed.  You get to your knees next to him, letting your hand glide through his messy hair as you lightly press your body against him.  He takes your hand and brings it down to his lips, smooching your palm softly before looking up at you with those sparkling mismatched eyes of his.  

 

“you’re so beautiful,” he finally whispers against your hand.

 

You feel your heart flutter in your chest from his gentle tone of voice.  You lean down to pull him into a slow kiss, just enough to leave him wanting more when you pull away.

 

“Let me know if you want me to stop.  I don’t expect anything tonight.  I just want to make you happy,” you whisper against his lips, and despite your eagerness, you mean it.  

 

Sans nods silently before gingerly wrapping his arms around you to bring you closer, as if he’s afraid that you might disappear into thin air if he goes too quickly.  His warm body feels firm and strong against your vulnerable skin, but you relish in the mild resistance of his own pudge.  His thick fingers bunch up the silky fabric of your dark slip as he leans forward to kiss you again, his dark lips molding against yours.  

 

An involuntary moan sounds from your throat, and you think you hear what sounded like a growl from him in response.  You smile and attempt to giggle at him through the kiss you’re sharing, one of many that you’ve shared over the past few weeks, but you feel as Sans’s grip on you suddenly tightens…  That’s never happened before.

 

“you’re so good to me,” he mumbles against your lips, his hot ketchup breath all over your face.  You wish you had gotten used to it by now, but hey— nobody’s perfect.

 

His hands find their way to your rump, and you gasp slightly as he squeezes the fleshy cheeks roughly.  He spreads them apart and then squishes them between his fingers, getting a solid handful of your backside as he essentially massages your ass.  You hum in bliss as he moves his lips down your jaw and to your neck, suckling and nipping lightly at the sensitive flesh around your throat.  

 

Your fingertips continue to dance along his scalp, feeling as the messy strands blend out into the shaved part of his skull.  You can’t help but think about how wonderful it feels to be so intimate with someone you’ve really fallen for over the past few weeks.  You think that he might even be The One…

 

“Wh—Whoa!”

 

Your thoughts are interrupted as Sans overpowers you, quickly twisting around and laying you back across the bed.  

 

“ _ i want you _ ,” he breathes into your neck, sending a hot chill down your spine.  “i want all of you.”  His hands roam down to your thighs, just below the dark violet trim of your pretty little black slip, squeezing and kneading them just like he did with your ass.  Your legs react by instinctively prying apart, eager to have Sans between them, but he seems more inclined to put his mouth all over you.

 

The first nibble on your neck is timid, reserved, as if he’s feeling out your reaction.  His teeth scrape along your collarbone lightly, and you mewl pathetically in response.  Your fingers are still combing their way through his coarse hair, lightly tugging it and encouraging him to keep going.  You honestly had no idea it would be this easy to get him so riled up.

 

The second bite is deeper, and it’s hard enough to make you yelp and squeal, but in a good way.  Sans had mentioned he was a biter, and the way he nibbled your bottom lip during your makeout sessions perpetuated his claim.  You believed him to have a pretty severe oral fixation, but you weren’t going to complain with how skilled his lips and tongue were.  

 

“S-Sans…  Hah…  Mmm, that feels…”

 

He quickly surrounds his teeth indents with his supple lips, suckling and running his tongue all along the abused skin.  You slowly cant your hips upward, attempting to convey your growing need for him to pay more attention to your moistening pussy.  You feel a cool breeze against the sheer panties that match your little slip, and it’s only now that you realize how your wetness has soaked through them entirely.  

 

Sans seems to take heed of your desire as his fingertips dance along your soft skin, trailing down to cup his palm over your practically steaming cunt.  You hear him chuckle in your ear, a kind of sound that rumbles a lot deeper in his throat than his usual snickers at his own lame jokes.  

 

“you’re soaked, honey.  you really been waitin’ for this, huh?”

 

You roll your hips into his touch, pursing your feathered lips as you try to contain the lust blooming in your clouded mind.  A muffled moan bubbles up from your throat as he digs the knuckle of his index finger into your slit, but that’s the extent of your reply to him.  You find that your control over the situation has dwindled since Sans is the one pinning you down to the bed now, and your lips can’t form the words to regain it.  His finger nudges along the outer edge of your swollen clit, and you whimper for him desperately.

 

“god, you’re so cute.  you want me to keep going down there?”

 

You nod your head shyly in response.

 

Sans grins back at you in his usual lazy demeanor.  “you got it.”

 

Your fingers fall away from entangling in his hair as he slides off the bed and onto his knees on the floor, and you’re surprised when he curls his forearms around your thighs to tug you nearer to him on the edge of your bed.  He hooks his fingers into the hem of your lacy panties, yanking them off with clear urgency.  You feel a hot wave of shame run up to your cheeks as the cold air sinks into your bare core, and you feel an icy tendril of your own slick land against your thigh as he pulls your panties off.  

 

Your forearms rest above your head as you close your eyes, breathing deeply as you attempt to calm your anxious nerves.  Sans hasn’t said it yet, but you know that he loves you.  He loves everything about you.

 

Sans swings your left leg over his shoulder, but pushes the other leg open to the side, and you realize he’s trying to get a good look at your cute pussy.  His eyes seem to radiate with awe as he admires you, all spread open like this for him…  He thinks that you must really trust him.  

 

His lips brush against the tender inner flesh of your thigh, and he looks up at you lustily as he trails his kisses up and up, closer and closer to your sweet, eager cunt.  You try to close your thighs together, but Sans keeps them pried open.

 

You never thought you’d ever see such a lewd expression from someone like Sans— the pun monger himself.  And yes, on the rare occasion he will make innuendos, but the majority of his jokes are wholesome.  Is this the same Sans you know?

 

“ _ thigh _ as you might, you can’t hide from me, heh heh.”

 

Yes.  Yes he is.

 

He’s looking up at you with that stupid smirk— the one you just want to smack off his face— and you’re about to say something in retort, but Sans sticks out his tongue to lave right over your tender clit.  

 

Your body convulses with that sharp sting of pleasure, and you bring your hand up to your mouth to cover up the soft moan that squeaks past your lips.  

 

Once Sans is given that one small taste, he doesn’t stop.  His hand keeps your labia spread open for his assault as his tongue explores along your inner folds, first starting in short up-and-down strokes before switching to warm, swirling circles.  His hot breath tickles along your naked skin, and his scorching tongue makes your own breathing come in raspy gasps.  

 

“Mmm, S-Sans…”

 

You feel as his lips curl into a pleased smile as he gently suckles your inner labia into his mouth.

 

“ya taste so good,” he purrs into your thigh.  “can’t believe i waited this long to taste you…”

 

Sans goes back to dipping his tongue between your folds, and you focus on how long and warm it feels as it swirls around your dripping cunt, satisfying your burning need for him.  He begins long strokes from your entrance, even slipping his wet muscle inside to tease the nerves therein, all the way up your sweet lips until he envelopes your swollen clit with his warm lips, sucking it gently.  

 

You find your chest heaving up and down as you lie on your bed, completely at his mercy.  You may not have much experience in the matter, but you’re bewildered by how  _ good _ he is at eating pussy with hardly any directions from you aside from a “there, please” whispered on your lips. 

 

One of your hands seeks out his hair again, tugging it lightly and using it to encourage him to keep going.  Your other hand is balled up into a light fist as you chew on your knuckle, trying so hard to muffle the pathetic mewls from his ministrations.  He’s taking you so high, each of your curt gasps steadily working you further and further toward your peak.

 

It’s when Sans slowly eases his pointer finger into you that you really begin to see stars.  It’s only one finger, but the sensation of finally having your needy cunt filled even the slightest bit makes you squirm for him.  You can’t tell if you’re bucking your hips into his mouth because you want more or because you’re too overstimulated for constant pressure.  

 

Either way, Sans was really working you up.

 

“you gonna cum for me, babe?” he asks you in a wet, slightly gruff breath.

 

“Mmm…!  Hah…  Oh, God, I…  Sans, please…!”  

 

Despite not explicitly answering him, Sans picks up on what you mean.  “go on.  i wanna see your pretty face.”

 

His finger has set to slowly pumping into you in time with his fervent licks and suckles, and your muscles tighten around him as you get closer and closer to release, squeezing him and attempting to keep him inside your little cunt for as long as possible before he pulls out.

 

“you’re so pretty like this.  i want—”

 

_ “Sans!” _

 

_ “—mmph!” _

 

Your body shakes and twitches and your toes curl around his shoulder as you grab two handfuls of Sans’s hair and shove his face as hard into your pussy as you can.  You rub your throbbing cunt against his tongue as you ride out the intense wave of your orgasm on his face, bucking and jerking as the climax overstimulates you.  

 

After the brief moment of your orgasm, you let go of him and sink further into the bed.  You’re left a panting mess.

 

Sans chuckles softly as his head is finally let go, sucking in his own gulps of fresh air as he admires his handiwork.

 

“don’t tell me ya hated it,” he jibes, wiping his mouth on his sleeve.  

 

You sigh, rolling your eyes at him before motioning him to come back up to embrace you.  He removes his jacket, shirt, and shorts before climbing back on top of you, and you pull him into a tender, light-hearted kiss.  His arms wrap around you, enveloping you in his warm embrace as his lips mold and tease your own.  You can taste the remnants of your own musk on his tongue, but you don’t mind— not one bit.

 

You sling your own arms around his back, pushing your fingertips into his skin and gently massaging him, just trying to touch him and make him feel good.  Soon, though, you find yourself allowing your hands to trail down his sides, and you slyly slip your fingers under the waistband of his boxers to grab a handful of his ass.  Sans moans into your kiss, and you feel as you both smile at the gesture.  

 

“you want more?” he asks you with a lazy smile.

 

“I want you.”

 

“ditto.” 

 

Through some unspoken discussion, you both decide to prepare for the main event.  Sans pushes himself off of you and removes his underwear, kicking them off onto the floor as you reposition yourself onto the pillows at the head of your bed.  Sans crawls back on top of you, his smile now gone only to be replaced by a look of pure longing and desire, and you find yourself mimicking his expression as you stare back into his eyes.  

 

The two of you share another wistful embrace before Sans breaks away, taking his hand and carefully lining his cock up with your pu—

 

_ Holy shit that thing is fucking huge. _

 

A mild wave of panic settles into your stomach as you watch his throbbing manhood prod at your entrance.  The length was pretty average, but it looked to be as thick around as a can of pop!  You had no idea he had a cock that big!  Would it break you in two?  

 

You squeeze your eyes shut as you feel Sans push his hips forward, attempting to slide more than just the tip inside you.  The first few centimetres of his tip felt fine, but the slight bulge farther down had you gripping onto his shoulders to subdue the intense pressure. 

 

“s-slower?” Sans prompts you.  He must have noticed the way you were clenching your eyes shut.

 

You nod in reply, slightly widening your spread legs to show that you still wanted him to keep going.  

 

Sans complies with your wish as he rolls his hips backward and then gives another shallow, gentle thrust forward, giving you another couple of centimetres in the process.  He can’t deny that it would be difficult for him to stop right now— the scent of your dripping musk still lingers on his face, and he feels the overwhelming desire to take you and finally make you his. 

 

You sigh and moan and pretend like he doesn’t hurt just the slightest bit, but being in Sans’s embrace makes the pain melt away with the pure adoration that he feels for you.  As you look up at him, you notice his eyes glazed over with lust.  He  _ wants _ you.

 

After a few more shallow thrusts into your fluttering pussy, you become rather accustomed to his girth and begin to slowly move your hips to meet his.  Sans takes a deep breath before finally, under the strength of one last thrust, sinks his entire length inside you, allowing his body to fall on top of yours with his forearms resting on either side of you.  

 

“Sans!” you cry out as you dig your fingertips into his bare back, staving off the last remnants of pain as he fills you to the brim.  Sans’s hot ketchup-and-girl-cum breath blooms against the side of your throat as a low grunt rumbles in your ear.

 

“baby doll, you feel so warm and tight,” he growls, and the dark tone of his voice makes you clamp down around him even more.   _ “fffuck!” _

 

Sans sinks his dull teeth into your shoulder again and, though you yelp from the painful surprise, the swirling cocktail of adrenaline hormones in your brain makes it far too easy to ignore the sting, instead focusing on the pulsing cock shoved balls-deep into your cunt.  

 

“god, i never want this to end,” Sans whispers in your ear, and you feel as his thick fingers curl up in your hair.  “you’re so beautiful and soft, and your belly and thighs are so gorgeous, and—”

 

“Sans, please,” you cut him off breathlessly.  He gets a little bit in his own head sometimes, so you’ve been known to bring him back down to earth.  “Make love to me.”

 

And he does.

 

He starts out slow at first, yes, but as your legs wrap around his lower back to encourage him to go faster and harder, he obliges you readily.  Soon enough, your bedroom is filled with the heavy sounds of deep breathing and short gasps, and even the dull thud of skin-slapping-skin as Sans essentially fucks you into your mattress.  

 

You wail and keen for your lover as he pumps his cock into you over and over, seeming to go deeper with every thrust.  His body presses against your swollen clit with his pumps forward, and you feel your pleasure coming to a crescendo once more.

 

“Sans, Sans, Sans…”  You repeat his name like a magic spell to bond you together for eternity, and you pray that it works. 

 

Sans groans something that sounds like your name, followed by a strained gasp.  “a-ain’t gonna last much longer…  l-like this...”

 

“Let me be on top.”  

 

You both pause for a moment to share a lovely kiss together, tasting your respective needs for each other, before you (quite clumsily) switch positions. You find yourself on top of Sans, straddling him, admiring his ebony skin and mismatched eyes as he gazes back up at you in the dim light of your room.  

 

“you’re so beautiful,” Sans whispers, and you believe it to be mostly to himself.  His fingers grip and caress every bit of skin bared to him, despite the little black slip still covering your tummy.  You cup his cheek in your hand as you look down at him longingly, and he returns the gesture by pressing his lips into your palm.  

 

You feel his thick cock pressed into your own voluptuous ass, and Sans shudders and groans when you lean back into him.  You take a steadying breath as you lift up just the slightest bit before sinking back down onto him, guiding him inside of your quivering pussy with your fingertips.  

 

You both sigh and groan as Sans’s cock is surrounded by your hot, silky walls, squeezing him oh-so delightfully as you work yourself on top of him, until you feel his heavy balls pressed into your ass.  

 

With a steadying hand on his chest, your fingers digging into the soft tufts of fuzz, you begin rocking yourself back and forth on top of him.  

 

Sans purrs your name softly, his own hands digging into your hips and lightly scratching at your ass.  He watches your union intently, gazing at the way your cunt swallows him up so eagerly.  His hand moves from your thigh to your tummy, pressing into the soft skin as if he’s trying to feel his cock moving inside you.  

 

You purse your lips through a moan and guide his hand up from your belly, placing it squarely on the perky breast still tucked into the slip.  Sans quickly takes the hint, groping and kneading your tit and even bringing up his other hand to play with the both of them at once.  

 

He pinches and rolls the both of your pert nipples between his fingers, paying close attention to the soft gasps and moans you make for him as he does so.  Your mouth runs dry as you continue to ride him, gasping and breathing in a feeble attempt to supply oxygen to your muddled brain.  Your thick thighs squish against his hips as you roll your body, thrusting him harder and deeper into your velvety cunt.  You’re in heaven.

 

Before you even realize what he’s doing, Sans throws his arms around you as he sits up, holding you in his arms as he smothers your neck in kisses and suckles, still rocking his hips to meet the way you’re riding him.

 

“i...  ya feel too damned good.  i’m gonna cum…” he growls into your neck, and it’s so husky it’s almost a threat rather than a warning.  “where…?”

 

You hadn’t even thought of using protection.  You just wanted to give Sans everything you had— no strings attached.

 

A brief moment passes as you try to think about it.  You consider the possibility of becoming pregnant with his child, and you can’t say that it’s entirely unpleasant to think about.

 

“Th-That’s okay, cum—”  You gulp as you realize what you’re saying, but your clit throbs as the words fall from your lips.  “Cum inside me, Sans.  Please, I…  Ooohhh God, I want it.  I want  _ you _ .”

 

Sans roars into a fevered pace, renewed by your desire for him to leave his seed in your womb.  His thick fingers jab into your fleshy hips and ass, forcing you down onto his cock as he basically uses your body as a personal fuck sleeve.  You cry out for him using his name, curses for God, and even pleas for more as you reach your peak once again.  Your nails scratch down his back, leaving creamy white lines down his darkened skin, and that seems to pull him over the cusp of his ejaculation.

 

He moans your name one last time before pressing his forehead into your shoulder as his cock twitches and jerks inside you, the first hot ropes of his semen spurting into your cunt.  You bring your fingers down to feverishly rub your clit as you still ride him, desperate, and your own orgasm is soon to follow.  Your back arches into him, and suddenly you’re hyper aware of every nerve ending on your body that he’s touching.  

 

You call out for him as your mind goes blank, and you feel nothing but him.  Not his hands nor his dick nor his hot breath on your sweaty skin— only  _ him _ .

 

Your lover.

 

Sans pulls you into a sloppy kiss, and you return it ardently.  Your bodies feel kind of gross, but your afterglow helps you to ignore the mess you’ve made as his warm, spent semen leaks between your thighs.

 

When Sans pulls away, you’re left staring into those lazy eyes and knowing smile.

 

“would it be lame if i made a pun right now?”

 

“Yes.  Please don’t.”

 

“ _ ass _ you wish.”  Sans grips your ass and gives it a gentle slap.

 

You roll your eyes at him, but there’s no denying that you adore this ketchup-guzzling goblin boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Have comments, concerns, questions? Drop me a line on my [NSFW tumblr](http://whoawickedsins.tumblr.com) blog and tell me what you think!


End file.
